Clouds Over the Moon
by Mauia88
Summary: If she had not been captured, if she had not met him and his friend, misfortune might not have befallen her. Yet—in a world of strict structure—she also would not have met him, nor would she have been given a chance for something different. [SasuHina] [historical!AU] [two-shot with prelude]
1. I

**A/N:  
><strong>Hello everyone! I had always wanted to write a story set in the Edo period of Japanese history, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it!**  
><strong>

Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>月に叢雲<p>

"Hyuuga-sama," the swordsman. He was breathless and bowing in apology for interrupting his lord, the territorial head of the clan, whilst he remained in his room. "Please excuse me. I come with grave news."

Hyuuga Hiashi, cross-legged with scrolls placed before him, turned a stern eye to the man. "What is it?" His voice hoarse, he cleared his throat.

"Hinata-hime has been taken by the Kumo-gumi."

His eyebrows furrowed. So this is the action they'll take to pressure him into giving them the rest of his land… A bold move. "Neji," Hiashi turned to his nephew, a skilled swordsman, who sat opposite him a distance off.

Neji picked himself up from the ground. "I will find her and bring her back."

The Kumo-gumi's leader believed in the idea of an eye for an eye. To end the cycle of anger before it even began, Hiashi commanded Neji, "Avoid bloodshed."

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke left the inn with a satisfied stomach and a scowl on his face. The scowl was there to deter anyone from approaching him.<p>

The day was clear and the heat tolerable. As he began his stroll down the road, a group of men surrounding a beautiful-looking young woman caught his attention. By her lavender silk kimono, she belonged to the high class. Her eyes were cast downward and she appeared at the mercy of the men around her.

_Those eyes_, he thought, when they flickered to his.

The men and young woman turned suddenly and disappeared through an entrance. Sasuke followed them despite the sign outside proclaiming "Kumo-gumi only."

The house was filled with a dozen or so men chattering loudly and young women serving them sake.

"It was too easy!" came a man's arrogant voice not far from Sasuke, who turned toward it and found the girl he was looking for.

"Their princess really is as pretty as they say."

"She's sure to cost a lot too because she's a— …Eh?" The man's eyes narrowed upon seeing Sasuke approach their prize.

Ignoring the suspicious stares of the men around him, Sasuke commanded the girl to look at him. She did, and her white eyes confirmed it—she was from the Hyuuga-gumi.

"Who're you?" said the man, pushing Hinata forcefully behind him.

"Can't you read the sign?" said another, petite in stature but still as rough-looking. Sasuke saw the man's hand move to touch the sword strapped to his hip.

A third, not liking the look in Sasuke's eyes, shoved him toward the exit. "Get outta here!"

The next moment that man's hand landed on the floor. A cry of pain was heard and immediately swords were unsheathed and directed at the suicidal swordsman. Women ran to another room in fear.

Each man took a turn clanging swords with Sasuke. But with Sasuke's rapid steps and smooth turns, it was hard for them to keep up. A swift slice across the chest took down one. Then a pivot and a stab to the heart ended another. Angry shouts came from behind Sasuke. The stabbed man still on his sword, Sasuke moved around him to kick his body out to the oncoming men. They jumped back and the body fell against a table. The distraction allowed Sasuke to slice the neck of one opponent. Another thought he saw an opening but was sorely mistaken.

The fight seemed unfair, but Sasuke always welcomed a challenge. Unfortunately, these men didn't provide him one, though they managed to preoccupy him a little longer than expected. Sasuke glanced at the last place he saw the Hyuuga girl. She was watching him fight with doe eyes, frozen in place against the wall next to the exit.

A roar called his attention. Sasuke spun around and swung his sword sideways. The man managed to dodge the attack with his sword not a second too soon. Catching movement in the corner of his eye, Sasuke turned to find the Hyuuga girl gone. He did a double take when he saw a man follow after her.

_Shit,_ he thought.

Seeing a sword coming down on him, he raised his own above his head. Metal clashed. The man was taller, larger, making it harder for Sasuke's strength to overpower his. Sasuke let the woman distract him and now he was in a momentary stalemate. Another man took the opportunity. Sasuke attempted to dodge but was still met with a cut down his back. Teeth clenched, he held back a groan. The wound wasn't deep enough to fell him. His grip on his sword tightened and fire lit his eyes.

Fed up with wasting his time, he overwhelmed the remaining men with impressive skill. Rushing out the exit, he looked left—nothing—right—down the street, a man struggling with the Hyuuga girl.

Frustrated, the man raised his arm to hit the princess, but before he did so, he heard swift footsteps coming from behind him. Drawing his blade, he grabbed the girl, moved himself behind her, and held the metal to her neck. Just as expected—it was the swordsman, whose bloody blade meant he managed to take down his brothers.

Sasuke glared at the man causing him further annoyance.

"Make one move," said the man, "and she dies."

"Whether you kill her or not," the corner of his lips curved up intimidatingly, "you're going to die." As he steadily stepped toward the pair, he saw the man begin to hesitate.

Without warning, the man shoved the Hyuuga girl to Sasuke. She fell into his chest, distracting Sasuke long enough for the cowardly man to escape in the opposite direction. Annoyed, Sasuke chose to glare daggers at the spineless man than chase after him. When she stepped back, Sasuke turned and shook the blood off his blade before producing a cloth to wipe it spotless. After he placed his sword back into the scabbard, his eyes returned to the Hyuuga girl, who was now bowing to him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Move or more will come."

She raised her head and nodded. "R—Right." Seeing his eyes unwavering, she moved first.

He fell in line beside her right after.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata," she looked at him. He made no reply, so she said, "Um… what is your name?" before casting her eyes to the ground.

"Sasuke," he glanced at her. "You need not know any more than that." Another quick look, and he saw her smile softly at his reply. He turned away.

Hinata felt less despair than a moment ago. She was grateful to Sasuke-san, very grateful because otherwise she might've been forced into the brothel run by the Kumo-gumi. Placed behind large walls, the brothel was nearly impossible for any woman to escape.

"Hurry up," Sasuke told her, causing her to realize her steps were slowing in pace.

She rushed along.

When they were finally safe in her father's territory, she once again bowed her thanks to him.

"You're going to do something for me in return," he said.

"Okay." His strong gaze made her fingers fidget with her sleeves.

"Take me to the prison here."

"E—Eh?"

He gave her a look, knowing she heard him clearly.

Yielding, she led him to the prison. Before the guard could see them, Sasuke stopped her.

"Tell him to stand down."

"What are you going to—"

"I don't want to have to kill him."

"…Alright," she relented.

Sasuke told her to call the guard from a distance away. She reluctantly did as she was told. What kind of criminal did he know inside?

Calling from a distance forced the guard to move toward her.

"Hinata-hime," said the guard, "is that you?"

"Yes."

"Word spread that you had been taken by the Kumo-gumi. How can it be that you are here, alone and unharmed?"

"I… I, um—"

Before she could explain herself, Sasuke hit the guard on the back of the head with the handle of his sword. The guard fell unconscious.

Hinata rushed to check on him. "What did you do?"

"He's not dead," was all Sasuke's reply as he carefully bent down and took the keys from the guard's sash.

When he turned around to head inside the prison, Hinata looked at him. Her eyes widened slightly upon noticing something she hadn't seen before—a bloody wound across his back.

* * *

><p>"You actually came for me," said Naruto with a grin, very much relieved.<p>

Naruto didn't give him enough credit. "Next time, shut up," Sasuke told him as he put the key in the lock.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!"

"It's your loud mouth that got you in here."

The door opened and he stepped out, "Yeah, well I'm surprised you took it lying down." A free man again, he turned to Sasuke and gave him a half-smile. "Thanks." He raised his fist.

Sasuke tapped it with his own and nodded in return.

Movement caught Naruto's eye, leading his gaze to a young woman some feet behind Sasuke. She had eyes like those of the guards that imprisoned him. "Hey. Who's that?" he said, causing Sasuke to turn in the direction Naruto was looking.

Hinata, upon feeling their stares, instinctively squeezed her hands together and turned her head away.

Sasuke approached her. "Here," he held the keys up for her to take.

She raised her palms and he dropped them in her hands. "Thank you," she mumbled, unsure whether it was appropriate. Whom was he letting out of prison?

"Sasuke," Naruto said, coming up from behind him, "What happened to your back?"

Hinata locked eyes with Sasuke.

Naruto's voice sounded amused. "Did you kill whoever did this to you? 'Cause I'd sure like to try my hand at him!"

"What do you think," Sasuke looked at him.

"Well, damn. It's the first time I've seen you injured in a long time." Then gesturing with his head to the female, Naruto teased, "Could it be… 'cause of…"

He repressed the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I should've left you behind."

"Oh c'mon, Sasuke," Naruto grinned, "Lighten up!" He was about to pat him on the back when Sasuke grabbed his wrist. "Oh, ha-ha. Sorry."

"Please," said Hinata. The two men looked at her. "A—Allow me to dress the wound."

"That's unnecessary," Sasuke said simply.

"But… it is my fault."

"I knew it!" broke in Naruto. "How did it happen, uhh…"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Can I call you Hinata-chan?"

Under his contagious smile, she said, "Sure."

"Hinata-chan it is!"

Neither saw Sasuke's eyebrow twitch. "Hinata"—she blinked at him—"-san. Take us to a place to rest. There must be no Hyuuga-gumi around, do you understand?"

"Yes."

Before they left the prison, Naruto retrieved his sword. He also told Hinata she could address him without formalities. After they left, she learned why he was imprisoned. It wasn't as bad as she had thought. Still, she felt wrong leaving the guard unconscious.

As they made their way to the inn, Naruto learned how Sasuke had helped her and whom Hinata was. He assumed she had been given permission to free him and thanked her for it despite her telling him not to do so. She was never able to admit that she was not actually given permission because it was then that they stopped in front of the inn.

Hinata knew the particular inn was struggling to make ends meet. It was situated in a rather quiet area where certainly the men wouldn't be recognized.

"You can return home," Sasuke reminded her.

"But… you have helped me, and are hurt because of me." Her gaze averted a moment before returning to his. "I want to make amends before I go."

"You already have," said Naruto, smiling. "You got me out."

Still, she did not relent. Turning, she began to step in the direction of the entrance.

Sasuke promptly came in front of her. "It's too risky. You'll be recognized."

"The innkeeper is blind," she said calmly as she looked up at him.

He was silent, though his eyes glinted with a reflection his features refused to admit—he was a little impressed.

Warmth rushed to Hinata's cheeks. Before he might notice her fluster, she resumed her pace.

Hands behind his head, Naruto took a few steps forward to follow Hinata before he paused to look back at the still unmoving Sasuke. "You coming?"

Sasuke finally diverted his eyes from Hinata, then nonchalantly passed Naruto and entered the inn.

* * *

><p>"Hello," greeted the innkeeper—an elderly woman—when she noticed blobs changing out of their shoes and into the slippers at the front entrance. Even though she was wearing spectacles, it was still hard for her to see. "Is this a couple? I do adore couples! Please, come in." When Hinata stepped closer, she squinted, "Oh, is that you, Hinata-hime?"<p>

Said girl froze. If she spoke, she was sure to be recognized.

"Nope," said Naruto from behind Sasuke, "Just your average couple. I mean, you know, with an extra guy—"

"We need one room," cut in Sasuke.

"Oh, okay. Right this way. Please watch your step." The innkeeper led them further inside, albeit feebly, her hand against the wall to support her.

Hinata restrained herself from helping the elderly woman. Her concern did not go unnoticed.

"Here," said Sasuke, as he took the innkeeper's hand and placed it on his arm. He reasoned helping would speed the process anyway.

"Thank you," she said, continuing forth more comfortably. "Normally, my granddaughter would help me with guests, but she stepped out to buy groceries. I'm sure she'll return soon. Here it is, to the right." She let go of Sasuke to slide open the door for her guests.

As they took off their slippers, she told them that dinner would be before sundown and to come to her if they so needed anything. Then she slid closed the door and left.

Naruto sighed contentedly, glad at the success of transferring into a more comfortable lodging than prison. "First thing's first, yukata!"

"Don't get too comfortable," Sasuke told him. "We won't be staying here long."

"Aw man," he grumbled.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

He looked at her amusingly, "Yes?"

"C—Can you ask for some medicine and bandages please?"

"Sure, I'll be right back!"

Sasuke picked up a complimentary washcloth. "I'll be at the onsen," he informed him.

Hinata watched as Sasuke and Naruto left, turning in opposite directions. Taking a washcloth herself, she trailed after Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sasuke took his sword from his sash and placed it atop one of the empty woven baskets. He began to undress by taking his hand from his sleeves. An extra pair of hands helped him to avoid the cloth from touching his wound. He turned his head slightly to look through the corner of his eye—though he knew already—it was Hinata.<p>

She helped him take off his black robe, then silver hakama pants, and lastly white socks. As she folded his clothing and put them in the basket, he went to a small wooden bench and sat upon it. The towel he had taken now rested over his hips. He took the washbowl, and when she came to him he gave it to her.

Using the hot water from the sanitary hot spring, she filled the washbowl and set it down beside Sasuke. Then, with her own washcloth, she dipped it into the bowl of water.

She started with his shoulders. Despite the wound, his back was appealing, as was the rest of his body. He was fit, though she noticed as she moved along and her eyes glanced around, a few scars marked him.

The drenched towel carried the warmth to his skin. Everywhere she touched was soothing and as relaxing as if he were in the onsen. It irked him that his wound went so low. He wouldn't be able to use the hot spring.

"You," she said suddenly, "are a traveler?" She had recalled what Naruto had mentioned in passing earlier when they were on their way to the inn.

"Hn." _Avenger _was more precise, but she didn't need to know that.

"Where do you come from?"

He heard her dip the towel in the washbowl. "Nowhere." Again, she didn't need to know.

"You… do not have a home?"

"No." Just the mention of his last name, and—as the daughter of another lord—she would need no other explanation.

"Oh," she said, though it was barely audible. "I—I do understand my place is in the home. But… I wonder what is beyond here." Out of the corner of her eye, she caught another scar—a burn scar. Her hands paused in scrubbing. She murmured, "What have you seen?" without realizing she had voiced her thought. _What have you been through?_ she mused forlornly.

_More than anyone ever should,_ would be the answer, but he remained silent. The murder of his parents, his brother wrongfully spurned, and the revenge he was raised and ready to commit were matters she wouldn't want to hear. "Hinata." He knew she heard him by the way she recommenced her washing of his back. "Why are you here?" Here, as in why did she choose not to return to the safety of her father's castle.

She understood. "I want to be useful," her voice was small. Sasuke knew her words reflected more than the present moment. She soaked the towel again.

"You've done more than enough."

"Then," she said, "I am glad."

Squeezing away the excess water in her towel, she placed it on the nape of his neck. His wound went from his shoulder blade to his lower back. With small circles, she worked timidly around the cut. When the time had come, she gently dabbed at the red line. She saw his muscles tense.

"Please excuse me." So that he didn't have to dwell upon the sensation, Hinata worked with a bit more speed. Upon finishing, she set the towel down and took the washbowl in her hands. "Head down, please." Then she poured the water over him slowly.

He exhaled heavily as some water ran down his neck and over his wound, making it burn. His eyes remained closed as he heard her refill the washbowl. The second time, she poured it over him with a little more speed, her fingers running through his hair, returning his mind to how good her hands felt.

He imagined what other good they could do.

When she had finished, she refilled the washbowl, kneeled to set it down beside him, and bowed.

Knowing she was going to leave, he commanded, "Wait."

She looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes remained forward while he took the towel from his lap and dipped it in the washbowl. Hinata blushed and turned her head away before she saw anything. He began scrubbing his arm.

"You've done this before," he said.

"I have," she replied simply. Her fingers began to fidget in her lap.

"Yet you're not married." Her teeth were not stained black, as was custom of married women.

"I—I was supposed to be… to the leader of the Kumo-gumi. But, my father learned the match was disadvantageous."

He noted every word. "Then whom did you do this to?"

"My younger sister." She added softly, "She died four winters ago."

Silence befell them. Sasuke continued to cleanse his body as Hinata remained patiently beside him. She was waiting to be dismissed, but he wouldn't dismiss her.

"You asked me what I've seen in my travels," he spoke again.

"I… I did?"

"Japan," he looked at her, "is very beautiful." The towel hung over his leg now.

"How so?"

He brought the back of his hand to touch her jaw. "The plains are lush," his fingers trailed to her neck and down the lining of her collar, his eyes following his movements, "the mountains are large."

"A—And," she took his hand gently in both of hers, "the people?"

He met her gaze. "They're no different."

"No different?"

Taking his hand back, he looked elsewhere. "Hn." _Men trying to increase their standing at the expense of others, _he thought. _No different._

"Sasuke-san." When he met her eyes again, she said, "Thank you… for telling me." A gentle smile graced her lips.

Their eyes were fixed on each other. But then her cheeks tinted pink and she faced away. Sasuke was looking at her as if she were Japan.

"My clothes," he told her.

Finally, she moved.

In the changing area, she helped him get dressed. As she adjusted his black robe so that it hung at his waist—Sasuke didn't want to wear it until after he had been bandaged—he took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

Their proximity was quite close. If it were any other moment, she would've turned pink, stepped back, and kept to herself. Instead, her attention remained fixed on him.

His dark eyes held more than the history and strength with which they produced. They were mirrors into his emotions. Before she could decipher the glint she found within them that strangely made her chest tighten, he pressed his lips against hers.

It was his action that told her what she was about to interpret. His desire for her was there. For the first time in a long time she was not only needed, she was wanted.

So she pressed back.


	2. II

When Sasuke and Hinata reentered the room, they found Naruto nowhere to be found—unbeknownst to them, Naruto was listening to the blind innkeeper play the shamisen. However, it didn't matter that he wasn't present. He had brought them what was asked for. Medicine and bandages were lying in the middle of the room.

Hinata, who stood a little behind Sasuke, gazed upon his wound. The cut was outlined in pink, and she knew it must've pained him still.

When she moved to retrieve the medicine, Sasuke sat facing the wall opposite the door and placed his sword next to him. She situated herself behind him. Using three fingers, she applied the ointment carefully. The sensation was something he had not felt since he was a child—his skin was blazing by fire, much worse than how the water had felt—but he grit his teeth and took the pain. Her hands did not touch him long, and despite her soft touches, his wound would not calm. Its length was longer than any other he'd ever had, so he would get no quick comfort during his body's healing.

After she set down the ointment jar, she started bandaging him. Still seated behind Sasuke, she had wound the bandage twice around his torso and was leaning to bend the third when she broke the silence.

"Where will you go?" Her voice was as soft as her hands.

He knew the answer, but didn't think it was necessary to tell her. "I don't know."

"Will you leave soon?"

"…The moment you are done." He felt her hands falter, moving weakly. "Whether or not your father gives us pardon, I cannot stay," he told her. After all, he had a vendetta to accomplish.

For a moment, she paused. Then she moved in front of him to finish by tying the bandage into a knot. "Please, stay," she said, "until I ask my father." When she was done, she dropped her hands. Her eyes remained downcast.

Raising his hand, with the back of his fingers he traced her jawline up to her cheek. Before he said anything, the sound of the door sliding open broke their attention away from each other. They assumed Naruto had returned.

But it wasn't Naruto.

"Step away from Hinata-sama." The man's voice was low and threatening.

Sasuke saw Hinata's eyes widen before he turned his head to see if he could spot the intruder through the corner of his eye. He couldn't. Slowly, he grabbed his sword, carefully stood up and turned to face the man.

He wore eyes like that of Hinata's. What Sasuke didn't know was that this man was Hinata's family.

That is, until he heard her mumble something like "—nii-san."

Neji was certain—from what the prison guard had informed him—that Hinata-sama was under the puppet-control of a rogue swordsman. A loud-mouthed prisoner was also missing so maybe there were two of them. Dishonorable human beings.

Sasuke noticed how the Hyuuga man had his hand ready to draw his sword. "Even if she goes with you, you will not let me leave freely."

"That is right. I will not."

He drew his sword and dropped the sheath. "Then we have no choice." Watching as the Hyuuga man unsheathed his own sword, he noticed how his opponent stood ready to fight but seemed unwilling to make the first move. So Sasuke confronted him first.

Metal clanged. Their strengths were paralleled. Neither could push off the other. By use of his body's force, the wound on Sasuke's back began to burn as it reopened. He grit his teeth.

Witnessing the struggle, Hinata finally found her voice. "Stop!" she pleaded. "Neji-nii-san! Please!"

Sasuke growled and jumped back. His wound was irritating him and hindering his performance.

Neji ignored the pleas of his cousin and aimed his sword. If he could tire out his opponent, he would be able to apprehend him.

"Stop!" Hinata tried desperately. But she could do nothing to halt her cousin's sudden lunge to Sasuke. All she could do was watch as Sasuke dodged Neji's attack.

And watch again when a third sword thrust straight through Neji's torso, surprising all three in the room. The attack came suddenly, and the blade belonged to Naruto.

Grunting as he pulled back, Naruto released his sword from the body. Blood soaked through Neji's clothes as he fell to his knees. He was using what strength he had left to keep upright, but when Hinata cried, "O-nii-san!" and rushed to him, he collapsed in her arms. His head in her lap, she looked into his eyes. A silent farewell transpired between them before he could no longer hold onto life. Her mother had always told her to hide her sorrow—strength and endurance were a woman's pride—but her emotions overwhelmed her and tears fell uncontrollably.

"Nii... -san?" Naruto said as he gazed upon the unmoving body with wide eyes. "I thought… he was from the clan that kidnapped Hinata-chan."

"Idiot," Sasuke glared at him in frustration. "Now you actually killed one of them."

"He was going to kill you," he said, slowly turning his head to Sasuke, "wasn't he?"

"It doesn't matter—" It was then that Sasuke saw the figure of a female behind Naruto at the door. It was the granddaughter of the innkeeper. She appeared frozen, her eyes wide in fright, before she dashed away. Sasuke immediately moved to action, grabbing his sheath, placing it in his sash, and sheathing his sword. "We have to go, Naruto."

"But," his eyes were on the sniveling Hinata. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan."

"Naruto!" Sasuke urged at the door.

Finally, Naruto did as was told. He ran out first. Sasuke looked back at Hinata, who looked at him as well. His eyes expressed what he did not say—this was not meant to happen. Then he left.

As he caught up to Naruto, Sasuke cursed when he heard quick steps approaching them. Naruto fled through a back door, which brought them outside. Blocked from the street by a wall, climbing would be their only way to escape. As Naruto ascended the wall first, men of the Hyuuga-gumi came and surrounded the two. They drew their swords, as did Sasuke.

"Keep going," Sasuke ordered Naruto.

"You sure?"

"Shut up and move!"

Sasuke managed to keep the men back, dodging every swing and thrust they gave him without returning any of his own. Once Naruto could not be followed, the men calmed and a staring match ensued. Before they began to strike again, Hinata appeared.

"Stop," she said, her cheeks tear-stained. The men looked at her. "No more," she shook her head. "No more bloodshed."

"But, Hinata-hime," said one swordsman, "who is responsible for the death of Neji-san?"

She lowered her eyes and parted her lips. No words came out.

By her silence, Sasuke knew she blamed herself. The Hyuuga-gumi wanted someone to condemn. He wasn't going to let her take culpability. Moreover, he had no other choice. So reluctantly, Sasuke sheathed his sword. The swordsmen looked at him. His gaze was fixed upon her.

It was a quiet surrender, and with it, the Hyuuga-gumi took Sasuke captive. He was escorted to the Hyuuga castle and was to await sentencing for Neji's death.

* * *

><p>Hinata sat across from her father in a plain, open room used for all conferences. He looked paler than she remembered, but she said nothing of it. Her father always kept to himself, and as of recently, kept more to his room. Due to this, she did not see him often, and she felt perhaps it was because he was not seeing sun that he looked differently to her.<p>

Hiashi listened to his daughter as she relayed the events that passed since her kidnapping, and he sat calmly even as she pleaded for him to have mercy on the accused man, who apparently was not at fault for the death of his heir. Everything was truly an accident, she told him.

He regarded every word. "Firstly," Hiashi said to her, "you remained with these men even after they committed an unlawful act?"

"I—I only wanted to repay him for saving me."

"Had you not freed a prisoner, Neji would not be lying dead," he said sharply, causing her to flinch. "Punishment must be given."

"I understand. But... he saved me." She bowed low. "Please take that into consideration."

After he told her he would heed her request, she sat back up. Sighing, he said, "We have lost half our men already, and with Neji's death, we will certainly lose more. I must find another heir before the Kumo-gumi rally and attempt another take over."

Her eyes hid emotion as they stared low. She knew what this meant.

"You are ideal for marriage but there is no time for matchmaking introductions. I will petition the Shogun to approve a suitable candidate, and once he accepts, you will be married imme—" A sudden coughing spell took over his entire being. Turning away from her, he covered his mouth with his sleeve. His coughs were uncontrollable, rough, and sickly, and it raised her heartbeat.

When she rose to call forth a handmaiden to bring some tea, he finally began to gain control of himself. He lowered his sleeve.

Red stained it.

* * *

><p>Hiashi was bedridden.<p>

At his behest, Hinata was not to enter his room. Her father set strict rules and guidelines, and though she normally followed them to a tee, with her actions regarding the wandering swordsmen, it must've upset him and he must've been disappointed with her. She awaited any request, command, or punishment.

None came. After the doctor stepped out from her father's chamber, he saw her patiently standing outside the door. Even as she bowed to him, he could see how worried she was for her father's health. Rightfully so. The lord of the Hyuuga-gumi was in grave health.

"May I speak with you privately, Hinata-hime?"

She nodded. Once they were in the privacy of the conference room, the doctor told her of her father's illness.

"He had been hiding it for some time," he said. "Unfortunately, I fear it has taken a turn for the worse." Shaking his head slightly, he added, "This should not have been the outcome."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. At this point, it is only a matter of time."

It stunned her. This came so suddenly. Her father was… dying? Had she not seen how hard he had been coughing, she would be in complete disbelief. Why didn't he tell her he was sick? Her eyes downcast, she thought, _What do I do?_

She returned her attention to the doctor when he revealed, "You have grown to become a fine woman, Hinata-hime. So, as a precaution, he kept to his room. He had already lost one daughter to illness, he did not want to lose another."

This news broke her heart just like when her mother and sister passed away. She realized she had underestimated her father's concern for her. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath. It took great effort to force back new tears that begged to fall. When she opened her eyes again, she asked, "M—May I see him?" The slight crack in her voice betrayed her seeming composure.

"He has not allowed it."

She sighed. "Alright. I understand." Bowing, she told the doctor, "Thank you for telling me." Then she stood up.

He followed suit. "I will go check on his condition again."

"Thank you."

It would be the doctor's final visit. Not long after their conversation, Hiashi died.

Being the last person to have spoken to him, the doctor was given orders to pass on a message to Hinata.

"Hyuuga-sama wants you to be safe," he presented her with a dagger, "by any means."

The dagger was customarily given as a wedding gift. Now, it was her lifeline. Hinata carefully picked up the weapon.

No male heir had been named. No hope was left, either for the Hyuuga-gumi or for Hinata, who was a woman and therefore powerless now that she was alone. She knew what her father wanted her to do. For her safety—and dignity—she would do it.

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Hiashi's death was not kept secret for long. With the earlier, grim presence of the doctor, and the lord's daughter keeping to her room, rumors spread and the truth was eventually revealed.<p>

That meant too that it was only a matter of time before the Kumo-gumi caught wind of the now masterless clan. Surprisingly enough, three nights passed before word spread that an attack was imminent.

Although strong as swordsmen in their own right, no master and no heir meant life as a wanderer for the swordsmen of the Hyuuga-gumi. The ruler of their country, once he heard news, was soon to appropriate the Hyuuga-gumi's domains and dissolve the clan. Still, the Hyuuga-gumi would not surrender to the Kumo-gumi by any means. Thus, they prepared for battle.

Everything was soon to fall apart. So, Hinata decided to take a walk. She didn't know it, but as she allowed her legs to lead her anywhere, the Kumo-gumi was already approaching her father's land. Swords were drawn and men were soon to meet death.

Her legs led her to the prison chambers where Sasuke was being held. His only crime was freeing a prisoner, a prisoner who did not deserve imprisonment. As her hands took the prison key, swords clashed between the Hyuuga-gumi and the Kumo-gumi. As she approached Sasuke's cell, her father's men were perishing, slain by the larger number of enemies, one after another.

Earlier, Sasuke noticed how the prison guards quietly disappeared in a rush. Had the prison not been eerily silent for some time, he would not have turned at the sound of footsteps. When he saw Hinata, he faced her, arms crossed.

Once she was close enough, he noted the listlessness in her eyes. Hollow as they were, it didn't deter him from scoffing, "I do not believe that your father had a change of heart."

"You are right," she opened his door. "He did not."

Her lackluster response he noted as well. "Why are you doing this?"

All she replied with was a smile. It was unsettling to him.

He stepped out to step closer to her. "Why are the guards gone, Hinata."

"Please take care in your travels," she bowed.

"I willingly surrendered. It is not right that I leave without proper punishment."

"Then… Then allow me to give you punishment. Once I do, please walk freely."

"What will it be then?"

"One lashing," she told him, "by my hand." And it was then he received his punishment—hard across his face.

His cheek burned. Silent, he slowly turned back his head and returned his eyes to hers. Her hand holding the other to her chest, her expression was taut. She was trying hard not to reveal any emotion.

Although she felt guilty at inflicting pain, the action was therapeutic to her dispirited self. He could tell that one was not sufficient for her. If she could, she would do it again.

Since she wasn't speaking for herself, he said, "One is not enough."

And she responded, "Five," before she could think. "F—Five lashings."

"Five," he stated in understanding.

With each strike, her composure was crumbling, because as she gave him punishment, her men were falling. She wanted to die with them.

Her hands had since passed five lashings when Sasuke grabbed her wrists and stopped her. She collapsed in his chest, burying her face in sorrow. Before she fell apart on him, she abruptly pulled away and turned around to hide her face. Eyes closed, she took in a deep breath; reopening her eyes, she pushed her shoulders back, and raised her chin slightly. Then she walked away, leaving him behind.

Sasuke watched her go. Although there was surely more to it, he felt her sudden outburst was because he was leaving her.

For once, his feet felt heavy.

* * *

><p>With each passing moment, Hinata could feel her heart, mind, and body waning. Soon, she was to meet the same fate as her men. It was a more suitable outcome than the idea of life in a brothel or the more likely scenario now—rape.<p>

In her chambers, she took the small blade she had hidden on her person and set it upon the floor. Then she found a sash and brought it to where the blade rested. Sitting with her back to the door and her legs tucked beneath her, she tied her knees together with the sash. Once she was sure her pose would remain dignified after death, she took the dagger and raised it to her neck.

One stroke to cut her arteries was all she needed to do, as what was taught to her when she was a child. Her blade at the ready, she refused to cry. She wished to die appearing strong.

Her eyes squeezed shut as her hand tightened around the hilt of the dagger. At the moment she was about to use all her strength to make the cut, the door to her room opened suddenly. Her heart stopped. She thought it was the end—that the Kumo-gumi had come to her.

"Hinata," called a familiar voice.

At the sound of her name, her breath caught in her throat, and the blade dropped from her trembling hands. She attempted to pick it up again but it was kicked away. Sasuke suddenly kneeled beside her. Though she knew it was him, her eyes still widened when she met his concerned ones.

"Naruto told me why the guards had left," was all he said.

She turned away. "Please," her voice was soft, "let me do this."

"Listen," he commanded. "I lost my family, my clan, and my ranking all in one night. I am still standing."

"I will not be their slave."

"I will kill them first."

Looking up at him, she saw he was unwavering. "But… I heard they had grown large in number. You will be killed."

"I may have a wound on my back, but it was not because of those weak men. I am much stronger. I will not die so easily." He untied the sash that held her legs together. After he rose to his feet, he helped her to stand.

Unexpectedly, Naruto was heard from the door.

"There you are!" He approached them. To Sasuke, he said, "They're coming."

"The Kumo-gumi is made up of hired men. All we have to do is kill the leader and the clan will fall."

"Then let's get to it." Naruto looked at Hinata, "Wait here, Hinata-chan."

Sasuke and Naruto left to meet the enemy at the gate of the Hyuuga castle, where the remaining Hyuuga-gumi managed to stall the Kumo-gumi. Luckily for the two men, the leader was with his group.

Naruto made his presence known by cutting down one opponent. Sasuke beheaded another. Swordplay continued. Naruto fought in repentance for killing Hinata's family member; Sasuke—simply to protect her.

Sasuke would be lying if he said he didn't think about her when he was imprisoned. After he was set free, Naruto had informed him that the Hyuuga-gumi's lord had died. She had lost her remaining family the same way he had lost his. A misplaced sense of pity found a way into him, and he knew what choices she had. A beautiful girl such as her did not deserve death.

Sasuke and Naruto's elite teamwork proved too much for the men of the Kumo-gumi, who were one by one falling by their swords.

When the match seemed even—when no longer was the enemy outnumbering its opponent—swords began to hesitate. In war, nothing was certain. For the men of the Kumo-gumi, they questioned their goal. Their lives felt more important than one spiteful man. And where exactly was their leader?

In the middle of the fray, the leader of the Kumo-gumi had run. He ran straight inside the Hyuuga castle.

Not long after he began searching did he find her—the pretty, little princess. His desire. "Hyuuga Hinata," he voiced with a sinister smile.

Said girl was about to make an exchange of clothing with one of her handmaidens. In seeing the leader alone and approaching, she told the handmaiden to hide before she ran the other way into another room.

Hinata concealed herself from the opening and swiftly took out her blade once more. Holding the hilt with both hands, she planted the butt firmly against her stomach and readied herself. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she heard his rushed footsteps nearing.

When the Kumo-gumi leader entered, she sprinted forward and stabbed him with all her strength. Blood leaked from the severe wound. He grabbed her shoulders in a weak grip.

"Hinata-chan!" came Naruto's voice suddenly, causing her to let go of her weapon and step back.

The next thing she knew, Naruto's blade cut the leader's neck, taking the honor of finishing him off. The body fell with a thud to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked her.

She nodded slowly. "Thank you," she said.

"You made it easy for me," he smiled. Bending down, he picked up the severed head by the hair. "Come on. Let's end this."

After Naruto presented the head of the Kumo-gumi leader to the swordsmen of both sides, the men under the Kumo-gumi stood down. If they were not hired swordsmen, they would've felt the call for vengeance for the death of their master. Instead, they lowered their swords and surrendered, accepting their loss.

No side won. The heads of both clans were dead. Every swordsman on the field was now considered a wanderer, and that was that. If Hinata's life were documented, she would've disappeared from history at this point.

Partings were addressed. Some of the Hyuuga-gumi asked Hinata if she wished to accompany them in traveling. Their entreaty was laced with the hopes of eventual marriage. She politely declined. Instead, after formalities were completed between her and her father's clan, Hinata spoke privately to Sasuke and Naruto. She wanted to be sure to give them her thanks before they left.

When the two men were sitting before her, she bowed low, and with a heavy heart, she began her goodbye, "Thank you for your help and protection. I have some money if you would please accept it." Leaning back up, she presented currency to them in both her hands. A worthy amount for what they had done for her.

"I've got a better idea," said a grinning Naruto. "Why don't you join us."

"I—I thank you, but… but I may burden you," she lowered her hands to her lap and her eyes to the space between them.

"Don't worry about it," he insisted. "You see, we came from the countryside and we're heading directly to Edo because Sasuke has to find—"

"It's not appropriate, Naruto," said Sasuke as he watched Hinata's pensive expression.

"What isn't?"

"Is that what you're thinking?" he addressed Hinata. She gave no response. "Present yourself to court. You may find a suitable husband."

Her eyes met his.

"Otherwise you can be a concubine," added Naruto. "Any man would be lucky to have you."

Hinata's cheeks tinted pink as her gaze fell to her lap. It wasn't ideal, but to be a concubine allowed for economic security at the very least. To the surprise of the men before her, and a little shocked herself, she relented. "Alright."

"You will?"

Nodding, she glanced at Naruto before locking her eyes with Sasuke's. Accepting meant she wouldn't have to say goodbye to him just yet. He could show her Japan, and both men could protect her.

"Great!" It was Naruto's excitement that made her smile.

Before they spoke about matters of preparation for their departure, Hinata addressed her silk kimono stained with blood. "I—I must change first. These are not my clothes anymore." Her status as daughter of a lord was no longer. She might as well dress appropriately—like that of a commoner.

But Sasuke told her, "Nothing else suits you." When he caught her doe-like features, he turned away quickly. "Just change into another kimono. Don't take long. I plan to leave immediately."

"I understand." She stood up and pocketed the currency. After she told her new traveling companions that she would return soon, she scurried out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**A/N:**

Thank you for reading!

I wanted to create something short with specific historical situations in a historical context. I researched a lot! And I wanted to be as accurate as possible so I hope everything is understandable.

Let me know of your questions, comments, concerns. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Do not forget the third chapter! It is meant as a prologue, with the overall story revolving around Sasuke and Naruto.


	3. Prelude

**Blossoms in the Wind**

Flames blazed to the ceiling; smoke clouding the air in thick heat. His lungs burned and his eyes stung, charred burns marring his skin, but the frightened boy whipped his head around him, desperately searching on his stomach through the gray smolder.

"Mother!" he cried. "Father!"

Their bodies were black and shriveling, engulfed in the blazing fire. Tears ran down his cheeks, pained coughs escaping his chest as he struggled towards them.

"Mother! Fath—"

"Sasuke!"

He felt arms lift him up, holding him to a chest. Glancing to his rescuer's face, more tears fell.

"Brother!" he said, clutching his shoulder before returning his gaze to his parents. "Wait! Mother—Father—!"

"Close your eyes!" Itachi ordered, hastily pushing through the charred wood, ignoring his burning hands.

"Father!"

"Close them, Sasuke!"

"_Mother!"_

"Now!"

His chest wheezed in strained breaths as Sasuke closed his eyes, coughing into his brother's shoulder. His eyes struggled to open, catching one final glimpse of his burning home—only to widen at a figure lurking in the flickering flames.

A man with gold, snake-like eyes grinned disturbingly.

* * *

><p>Dark eyes snapped open, panting heavy breaths as the boy shot awake.<p>

"Sasuke."

He met the concerned eyes of his brother.

"You are shaking," Itachi remarked, placing a placating hand on the boy's shoulder.

As Sasuke's trembling gradually passed, his eyes glanced frantically around him. The wooden walls of their cabin were still standing, the air clear of thick smoke. His body wasn't enveloped in a smoldering heat; the charring carcasses of his parents were not mere inches away from him.

"Are they hurting you?" he asked. The young boy looked at him. Turning Sasuke on his side, Itachi's eyes trained on the scars burned into his back. "You are bleeding through your kimono."

He let his brother sit him upright, lower the kimono over his shoulder and eye the burn mark on his shoulder blade.

"I apologize," he said quietly, gathering medicinal herbs and gently applying it to the burns. Sasuke hissed, his lower lip trembling as he blinked away the tears threatening to fall. "I know the pain goes beyond the burns."

"I miss them," the boy mumbled, clutching the robe in a tight fist.

"I know," Itachi replied. "I was too late to save them. I am sorry."

"It's not fair."

His brother said nothing, silently gathering the medicinal herbs and carrying them to the opposite side of the room.

"It's not fair," the boy repeated miserably. His head hung low, tears streamed down his face.

* * *

><p>As Itachi moved around the small cabin, collecting his supplies in a small bag to be slung over his shoulder, Sasuke carefully watched him, a heavy frown weighing his face.<p>

"You are leaving again," the boy remarked, and Itachi silently regarded him before giving a deft nod.

"I will be back in a few days," he answered. "There should be enough food."

"You are always leaving. You said you would train me so we can take revenge."

"I will, but in due time," he told him. "You are not ready yet."

The boy stood up, chin raised high and eyes blazing in defiance. "I am no coward! I will kill Orochimaru-sama for what he did! He deserves to die—!"

"Sasuke," Itachi said calmly, lowering to his knee and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "In due time. Remember what I have told you. Stay hidden. Do not—"

"—reveal the clan name if asked. I know," Sasuke finished, shrugging his hand off his shoulder.

Itachi gave a small smile. "I will return."

Sasuke frowned, looking away.

* * *

><p>The sun had set three times. Still, Itachi had yet to returned. His patience wore thin, yet Sasuke resolutely waited. His brother had never failed him before.<p>

Sitting atop a rock by a nearby vast lake, the boy skipped rocks across the water, watching them bounce a few times before sinking in a soft plop. As red and gold streaks painted the sky, the light growing dimmer with each passing moment, Sasuke hopped off the rock, making his way back to the cabin. He gathered some wood along the way, carrying as many as his small body could muster, and opened the door to his and Itachi's cabin, shuffling inside.

When his gaze lifted to the fire pit, he blinked upon finding one already started, and a figure curled up beside it. The figure was too small to be his elder brother's, and as it rolled on its opposite side, the bright blonde hair confirmed it was an intruder.

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke carefully glanced to the wall, where Itachi kept a couple of his blades. In a swift motion, Sasuke dropped the wood in his hands, unsheathed a dagger and held it to the boy who jumped awake.

"Aah!" he screamed, wide, blue eyes staring at the tip of the knife before meeting Sasuke's dark gaze. "What's going on?!"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, edging the dagger closer to the boy's throat. "Who sent you here?"

"W—What are you talking about?!" the boy stuttered, leaning away from the weapon aimed at him. "I just found some abandoned house and came to sleep! That's it!"

Sasuke glanced around the boy, finding what little possessions he owned spread messily around him. "This is my home," he told him.

"Really?" the boy replied, briefly looking around. "Doesn't look like it—hey, watch where you're pointing that thing!"

"Who sent you?" he urged.

"Why would I be sent here?"

"Who are you?"

"You've never heard of me?!" The boy suddenly jumped up, jabbing a thumb to his chest as he proclaimed proudly, "I am the great Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest swordsman ever!"

Sasuke stared at him, eying him carefully. "Never heard of you."

"Well, I _will _be the greatest swordsman ever. What about you? You got a name when you aren't pointing knives at people?"

Glancing away, he lowered the blade. "You should leave."

"Aw, come on! You're alone too, right? We should stick together! Power in numbers, you know—"

"I'm not alone," Sasuke cut in, scowling at the boy. "My brother will be coming back any moment now."

"A brother?" he repeated, blinking his eyes before folding his arms behind his head. "Well, I ain't leavin', so consider me adopted!"

"You can't stay here," he insisted, narrowing his eyes. "This is _my_ home."

"Brothers don't kick each other out," Naruto retorted.

"We're not—"

"Hey, you got somethin' to eat, brother? I'm starving!"

Fist clenching around the dagger, Sasuke glowered and pointed it to the boy's throat once more. "Get out."

Naruto flinched, raising his hands in a surrendering motion. "H—Hey, easy! Okay, I'll go grab some food then. Do you like fish?"

Sasuke nodded towards the door with a scowl. Naruto laughed uneasily, taking a large sidestep before slipping outside.

* * *

><p>Lying on his back, Sasuke carved notches into the wooden wall of the cabin with the dagger, eyelids heavy with drowsiness as the flickering flames cast dancing shadows across his face. His stomach grumbled but he lay still, guarding the house lest some other intruder were to come in and make himself at home.<p>

"Oi! Brother!"

His ears perked at the voice as he rolled on his feet, peeking outside the door to find the same blonde boy standing outside, waving two fish on sticks in the air.

"I got dinner!" he proclaimed proudly, a wide, cheeky grin spread across his features.

Sasuke frowned. Did this boy not understand he was not welcome? "We are not—"

His stomach growled loud, and Naruto chortled while Sasuke whisked his head away.

"I'll throw in another one if you let me in!" he called, whipping out a third fish from behind his back and holding it in the air.

Sasuke stayed silent, dark eyes flickering from the fish to the boy's stupid grin before walking inside. Naruto beamed bright, swinging the fish around as he leapt forward and followed him.

* * *

><p>"So, what's your name again?" Naruto asked, taking a hearty bite of his fish and noisily chewing with his mouth open.<p>

"I never told you," Sasuke replied, taking a more proper bite of his fish as the boys sat around the fire.

"You don't have a name? Is that it? Don't worry, brother, I'll give you one! Hmm, you look like a Satsuki—"

"You're annoying."

"And you're grumpy, Satsuki, but don't worry! Brother Naruto will protect you—!"

"Don't call me that. And we're not brothers."

"Speaking of brothers, where is yours? Wasn't he supposed to be home by now?"

"This is not your home."

"Are your parents away too?"

Sasuke immediately grew silent, setting his lips in a thin line and lowering his eyes. Naruto glanced around before studying the boy. Quietly swallowing, his face grew somber knowingly. He lowered his fish and looked quietly into the flame crackling before them.

"My parents are gone too."

No reply was given. Rather, Sasuke merely averted his gaze.

"So you're alone. Just like me."

"I have a brother."

"_Brothers_, Satsuki. I ain't going anywhere!"

"Stop calling me that," he scowled. "Just… Sasuke."

"What is?"

"My name, idiot."

"Sasuke, huh? You got a last name?"

He said nothing, avoiding the blonde's prodding gaze.

"No?" asked Naruto. "Well, Uzumaki Sasuke's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Sasuke snorted.

"What about your brother? What's his name?"

He eyed him, wary and hesitant. "…Itachi."

"Huh," Naruto nodded, taking another bite of his fish as Sasuke gauged his reaction.

"You haven't heard of him?"

"Heard of who?"

"Itachi."

"Should I have?"

"No," he replied. "But… people say things."

"Like what?"

"Just mean things."

"Why? What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything!" he suddenly yelled. Naruto looked at the boy, who took a breath to compose himself. "They spread lies about him, but nobody believes the truth."

His gaze fell back to the empty stick in his hands. "…I'd believe it."

Sasuke said nothing, his eyes on the fire.

* * *

><p>The door gently creaked open as Itachi stepped inside, darkness shrouded around him in the late hours of the night. Scanning the room, the moonlight streaming through the window revealed not one curled up figure, but two. He blinked at the boy sound asleep beside his little brother, crouching low and studying him. He seemed around the same age, and appeared to have settled his things as though he had been living with them all along.<p>

Quietly setting his belongings down, Itachi leaned against the wall, calmly watching the two boys resting peacefully. The fire had faded, a small smoke rising from the ashes with three sets of fish bones ringed around the fire pit.

Sasuke had found a companion, it seemed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke to the soft sound of feet shuffling against the wood, Drowsy dark eyes opened to find Itachi returning with salted vegetables and sushi.<p>

Rubbing his eyes, Sasuke sat up, blinking as his blurry vision gradually cleared. "You're back," he mumbled as Itachi glanced at him.

"Yes," he replied with a faint smile, taking one piece of sushi and handing it to him. Looking to the blonde boy still fast asleep, whose hand draped over his stomach with drool dribbling from his mouth, he asked, "What is his name?"

"I told him nothing," Sasuke said.

"I know."

"He is annoying," he added with a frown.

"Is he."

"He keeps calling me brother."

"Does he have a name?"

Pouting, Sasuke turned his head. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hm," Itachi hummed, separating the salted vegetables into threes.

A fly buzzed around the sleeping Naruto before it decided to land on his nose. Naruto stirred slightly, scrunching his face together. Then he raised his hand and smacked himself square in the face. The brothers blinked at the sound of the slap as Naruto jumped awake, whipping his head around with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Wha— huh?" His blue eyes snapped to the vegetables. Licking his lips, he dove for an open piece. Sasuke scowled as Itachi gave a small smile, watching the boy hastily devour the handout.

"So you are our new brother," Itachi said, and Naruto jerked his head up, blinking a few times.

He mumbled something in return, his words incoherent from the food in his mouth.

"Speak properly, idiot," Sasuke said with a sneer.

Naruto looked to the boy, swallowed, then stuck his tongue out. "You're even grumpier in the morning, Satsuki."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Sasuke replied, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow!" Naruto whined, holding his head. "That hurt!"

"Che. Idiot." _Smack! _"Hey!"

"You hit me first!" _Smack!_ "_Ow!_"

Itachi raised an amused brow as he watched the two bicker back and forth. Eventually, he had to pull the boys apart.

* * *

><p>"O-nii-san," Sasuke said, standing outside their cabin as Itachi glanced at him. "You said that when the first flower blooms, you would start my training."<p>

The elder brother looked to the trees, finding newly blossomed petals flowing in the warm spring breeze. "You are correct," Itachi replied. Turning to glance at the ground, he found a long stick and handed it to the younger boy. "You will practice with this. Bring Naruto as well."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, frowning upon hearing the name.

Itachi didn't answer him. Instead, he called Naruto, who was staring in awe at the cherry blossoms flying in the wind some feet away.

"Huh?" the boy replied. At Itachi's gesture, he approached the brothers. He was given a stick identical to Sasuke's. "What's this for?"

"Sparring," Itachi told him. "You and Sasuke."

Naruto chortled in glee. "Awesome!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and slung his stick over his shoulder.

The boys followed Itachi into the forest. Thereafter, they began intense training.

* * *

><p>"Now, come."<p>

Naruto gave a loud battle cry, rushing toward Itachi with his stick in hand. He swung a blow to his side but Itachi easily dodged it, smoothly maneuvering out of the way and diverting the attack with his arm.

"You are fast," Itachi noted, evading Naruto's strikes, "but you have no strategy. Your stamina is impressive, but it can only last so long."

Sliding his leg beneath Naruto's feet, the boy fell on his back with a whine. After he rolled upright, he rubbed his lower back. Itachi turned to Sasuke, who quietly watched beneath the shade, eyes narrowed and studying.

"Little brother," Itachi said, gesturing him forward.

Sasuke glanced to the left before dashing to the right, moving with agile and swift speed as he raised his stick over his head and jumped. Itachi caught his wrist, throwing him aside. The boy landed on his feet, skidding against the ground. Without pause, he launched forward once more.

Taking the sheath of his sword, Itachi blocked his hits blow for blow until Sasuke landed an attack so strong his stick snapped in two. Panting, Sasuke rested on his knee. Itachi placed his sheath back into his sash, then gathered the two stick pieces in his hand.

"Your attacks are strong, Sasuke," Itachi told him, tossing the pieces aside and securing a new stick. "However, your anger continues to blind you. Your attacks lack precision, and if you lose your weapon, you will be killed."

He handed him the stick as Sasuke indignantly received it, averting his gaze to a corner.

"You must stay in control," he added. "Do not let your anger—"

"I have a right to be angry," Sasuke bit back. "I will avenge Mother and Father, and I will avenge your name—"

"Excess anger will blind you," he replied. "Allow it to drive your passion, not your strategies."

He scowled. "I am an avenger."

"Control," Itachi repeated. "To win any battle, you must be in control." Pulling him up by the arm, he stepped back, then ushered him forward once more. "Again."

* * *

><p>Bathed in the soft glow of the fire, Itachi stoked the flames. Sasuke rested against his brother's side; Naruto slept a few feet away.<p>

"You are getting stronger," Itachi noted as his younger brother quietly stared into the blaze. "You have been learning control while I have been away."

"I will do what it takes to win," Sasuke said. "I will kill him for what he has done."

Itachi remained silent, his dark eyes hooded with weary lines marring his face. "Do you remember what I told you, Sasuke? About if we ever were discovered."

Sasuke lowered his gaze, clenching his fist in his lap.

"You must be the one to kill me."

The flames crackled, sparks glinting in the air.

"Do you understand?"

"No." His voice was small, a weak protest.

Itachi restated what he last told him, "It will exonerate your name, and you will be hailed a hero. Honor will be yours for killing the man who murdered our parents—"

"That man is Orochimaru," Sasuke snarled. "I will not let you die in shame—"

"Sasuke," he said calmly. "This has already been discussed."

Glaring, Sasuke's fist trembled at his side. "It's not fair."

Itachi glanced at the boy. His younger brother hid his eyes beneath his bangs and clenched his jaw. Though it had been three springs since the loss of their family—and Sasuke had grown physically and mentally—he never looked more reminiscent to the boy silently crying days after the accident.

Returning his gaze to the fire, Itachi asked once again, "Do you understand?"

Silence was the reply as his younger brother leaned further against his side.

* * *

><p>"You're leaving again?" Naruto asked, watching Itachi gather his things while Sasuke leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.<p>

"Yes," the man replied. "I will be back—"

"—in a few days, I know," he finished, flashing a toothy grin as Itachi nodded. "It's been four summers. I'm used to this routine, you know." Walking to Sasuke, he slung an arm over his shoulder, grinning wider. "We'll be here, brother!"

"Don't act so familiar with us," Sasuke retorted, shrugging his arm off his shoulder.

"But Satsuki, we've been together for so many seasons! And how _long _the seasons have felt—ow!"

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered.

"Stay hidden," Itachi reminded them, nodding to the two as Naruto rubbed his throbbing arm. "I will return."

The boys watched him go, silence reigning in the room for a few moments until Itachi was out of sight and no longer heard. Standing at the doorway, Naruto glanced around, grinning once again as he turned to his comrade.

"Ready?"

Sasuke said nothing, silently retrieving their training sticks—their fifth pair, soon to be unusable from months of use. After he tossed one to Naruto, who caught it with ease, Naruto flashed another smile as the two left the cabin to train.

* * *

><p>The sticks clashed as they crossed against one another, Naruto laughing and Sasuke narrowing his eyes before both boys jumped back.<p>

"Do you remember what he said?" Naruto began as Sasuke straightened his posture. "Way back when, the first time I trained with you guys." He charged at him, jabbing his stick forward.

Sasuke deflected it with his own, taking a sidestep and hitting Naruto's wrist. The boy grunted, catching Sasuke's own wrist and twisting it, forcing him to release his grip. Sasuke jumped back as Naruto swiped his chin, panting quietly.

"'To win any battle, you must be in control,'" the blonde recited. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You really followed that, you cold bastard." He flashed a cheeky grin as Sasuke scoffed, glancing away. "But didn't you know?" Naruto suddenly dashed forward, catching Sasuke's attention as he slid behind him, "Never take your eye off your opponent!"

He thrust his stick forward, aiming for the middle of his back, but Sasuke swiftly spun around, swiping his foot beneath Naruto's legs and sending him crashing to the floor.

"Damn it!" Naruto whined, rubbing his sore back as he sat forward. "Same move too! You guys really _are _brothers."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, glancing away and extending his hand.

Naruto blinked, looking from his hand to his face before beaming and taking it. After Sasuke pulled him to his feet, Naruto rolled his shoulders back, then grabbed his stick and spun it in his hand.

"You know I was going easy on you," Naruto said, flashing a bright smile. "If these were real swords, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"You haven't learned a thing," Sasuke muttered.

"But you have," Naruto replied. "You're not the same guy who's house I snuck into—"

"—Broke into—"

"—eh, potato, tomato. Point is, you're not the same from seven summers ago, Sasuke. If you were to fight Orochimaru tomorrow, I really think you could win."

Sasuke met his gaze. Naruto smiled and held out his fist. Closing his eyes, Sasuke coolly turned away, raised his own fist and bumped it against Naruto's.

* * *

><p>"Last one back home grabs the food!"<p>

"You haven't changed at all, idiot."

"Can't hear ya from all the way back there, bastard!"

Sasuke nonchalantly approached the cabin as Naruto leaned against the door, grinning smugly.

When Sasuke was close enough, he nodded to the lake. "Go fetch dinner, Sasuke."

He stared at him, replying with a flat, "No."

"Aw come on! I grabbed it yesterday so you get it today!" Suddenly his stomach growled, making Naruto whine, holding his sides and keeling forward. "Sasuke, I'm _dying_!"

Said man rolled his eyes, throwing Naruto his stick before retreating. "You're getting the smallest fish."

"Alright—wait, what?! Sasuke!"

Sasuke had already slipped between the trees, gone from his line of sight. Naruto scoffed, turning to open the door before he heard shuffling in the bushes.

"You better be getting the _fattest_ fish, Sasuke—" At the sight of Itachi stumbling through and coughing hard into his bloody hands, Naruto froze. "Itachi!" he called, rushing forward and catching the man as he collapsed to the floor. "What… What happened!?"

Itachi shook his head, hacking a final cough before leaning back. "It is nothing," he rasped, his voice hoarse as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "Nothing to be concerned about."

Naruto stared. Within the next moment, his features grew pale. Realization dawned on him. "You're dying," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Naruto," the man spoke, "this does not concern you."

"But… you're my…" His voice withered, his body slightly trembling.

"I have trained you to protect yourself. You will survive."

"And Sasuke?" Naruto demanded. "Does he know?"

"No," he murmured, heaving another cough. "And you must not tell him."

"How can you say—?!"

"My body is failing. It has been for some time. I willed myself to survive until Sasuke would no longer need me, and that time is drawing near."

Naruto studied the man, eyes shifting back and forth from one eye to the other. "You… You can't…"

"Take care of him," Itachi said, giving a faint smile. "Soon, you will be his only brother."

Tears began to blur his vision. Lowering his head, Naruto clenched a fist against his thigh.

Itachi placed a hand on his knee and pushed himself up, though he stood somewhat unsteady on his feet. "Come, Naruto. Sasuke will return soon, will he not?"

The boy choked a sob, teardrops escaping to fall before him. Hearing faraway footsteps treading across the grass, he wiped his eyes with his arm and lifted himself up, biting back the urge to release further sorrow.

When he turned around, he found Sasuke emerging from the trees with several fish slung over his shoulder. Sasuke looked between Naruto and Itachi. By the looks of the two, he felt the air questionable.

"Hey," Naruto greeted, mustering a cheery smile. He gestured to Itachi with his hands. "Look who came back early."

Sasuke glanced to his older brother, nodding before turning towards the cabin. "That was fast."

"The job was simple," Itachi replied. Then he said, "I am going to wash up in the lake before I join you two."

"Fine."

Naruto watched them go—Sasuke inside the cabin and Itachi toward the lake. Swallowing the lump in his throat, the smile faded from his face.

* * *

><p>Amongst the clearing, Naruto rested on the sidelines, watching the two brothers standing several feet apart from one another.<p>

"The weight of a real sword bears more than a stick," Itachi said as Sasuke glanced to his blade—Itachi's blade. "Show me what you have learned."

With agility and speed, Sasuke swung quickly and precisely, aiming for the critical parts of the body, just as Itachi had taught him. He halted the blade before it cut into any vital areas, maneuvering against his elder brother, who blocked his assaults with the sheath of the sword.

"You have rechanneled your anger," Itachi remarked, crossing his sheath with Sasuke's blade as the younger man pushed forward. "You are stronger because you have someone to protect."

Gaze flickering to Naruto, Sasuke scoffed, distancing himself a few feet back.

"I am impressed, little brother," he continued. "I have nothing more to teach you. Now show me a finishing blow."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, turning the blade in his hand before placing the other against the end of the hilt. Sprinting, he lunged the sword forward, stopping mere centimeters from Itachi's chest, right before his heart.

A small smile crossing his lips, Itachi nodded. "Perfect. A single, fatal strike."

Suddenly, he coughed, his shoulders hunching up as blood spilled from his mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened while Naruto jumped to his feet, watching in shock as Itachi collapsed to his knees, growing sickeningly pale.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke shouted, rushing to his brother's side. Hurriedly scanning over him, he became visibly distressed when more blood seeped through Itachi's fingers. "Naruto! We have to—"

Itachi shook his head, placing his other hand on the younger man's shoulder. Sasuke froze; Naruto wordlessly approached.

"Sasuke," Itachi rasped. "You know what you must do."

Said man stared, silent.

"Take my sword. Go to Edo and find the man who murdered our father. If my death will help you, cut my hair and keep it as proof." He coughed as Naruto held his shoulder, his eyes stinging red once more. "Protect each other, both of you. That is your strength."

Naruto gently eased Itachi to rest his back against the bark of a tree.

"I apologize, Sasuke," he murmured quietly. "This will be the last time." His eyes drew to a close.

Before Sasuke could insist that his brother could not leave him just yet, Itachi's body fell limp.

Lowering his gaze, Naruto's expression revealed a heavy heart. A moment passed, and all that was heard was the wind blowing through the grass and the leaves of trees. When Naruto raised his eyes again, Sasuke abruptly stood up and stepped a couple feet away, keeping his back to him.

Overwhelming grief forced tears to stream down, and no matter how hard he tried, Sasuke could not suppress them. He was now the only living member of his family.

Neither young man moved for several moments, a thick silence reigning in the air. Then, Sasuke bowed his head, and Naruto turned away at the sound of grunts of anger. Finally, a great scream escaped the surviving Uchiha's throat.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood behind on the riverbank as Sasuke carried Itachi's body to the river. Gently, Sasuke lowered his brother into the water and allowed the flow to take him.<p>

Both watched the corpse of Itachi float downstream.

Once out of sight, Sasuke took out his brother's ponytail from his pocket and held it tight in his grasp. Raising his head, he looked to the east, eyes fixed on his vendetta.

His next destination—

Edo.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**A/N:**

This chapter was written by my sister and edited by me. My sister added some scenes but the overall storyline was mine. This was supposed to be the prologue. I decided to upload it as the third chapter instead of it standing alone as a one-shot.

Yes, I know what I would do for a sequel, but the lack of feedback for this story diverts my motivation elsewhere. Therefore, I will not be writing the sequel (this is subject to change if I do end up getting more feedback). For now, the idea will be put on the backburner and instead, I will focus my attention on my other ideas.


End file.
